ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 5
Third year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 183. ZettaiBlog 183 Rory Mercury *After introducing herself Rory asks where the seat is, eventually sitting on Zettai's face. She also pulled her skirt up and revealed her thong as well. Katja then comments on how talented he is by saying he does things with his tongue that can't be shown in the blog, which Rory says she'll have to come back for. *Katja places glasses on Rory as well. ZettaiBlog 184 Makoto Kowata *Zettai asks Makoto to inflate her ass, but sadly she could not. She was able to make a shrinking potion, which she makes and Zettai drinks. After being shrunk Katja places him into Makoto's pantyhose where he remained for the entire blog. Sadly he was taken out before Makoto could do anything not safe for blog. *Katja also comments that he likes "brown eyes" as well. She also tells Makoto that she can use the word "ass" too. ZettaiBlog 185 Kotori Iida *Zettai is still tiny, having spent the week shrunken and Katja says he used her ass for a bed. As he's still small when their food comes Kotori takes a seat on him, squishing him. Katja suggests that she put her full weight on the seat as well. *While still being sat on Zettai returns to his normal size. Kotori ends up facesitting him, and enjoys his moans. She eventually does get up, commenting that she hasn't bathed yet for extra stench. *Kotori puts on her glasses after Zettai mentions them, wearing them through the blog. *Kotori seems to enjoy the thought of naked apron, and Zettai suggests that he shakes her ass too. She also later suggests that she should have sat on a cake, which Zettai enjoyed the thought of. ZettaiBlog 186 Aoi Niigaki *Aoi stands up after going into an emo crouch but trips, ending up facesitting Zettai. She warns him not to sniff her ass (especially because she's sweaty from biking), but he does anyway and she enjoys it. Katja sadly tells Aoi to get up, saying Zettai should only sniff her ass today. Aoi also mentions that she wants to sniff Ami's ass. *Later on Katja takes Aoi to another room and changes her into cosplay. She shows off a waitress outfit and, under that, a Chinese dress. She wriggles around in the latter, saying it's embarrassing and indeed it shows her bare ass. Zettai approves. ZettaiBlog 187 Airi *Airi is hungry when she appears so she absorbs Zettai's life energy with a passionate kiss. He gets aroused. She also brings up the smelly cake from Topaz's blog as well and her body is still flat and assy. *After discussing eyes Airi puts on a pair of thick black glasses she got from Kimiko. Airi also later farts freely, knocking Chiaki out from the stench. Airi even comments that that was a small one. *Zettai is also able to touch her ass, likely fondling it well and saying that it's soft and big. ZettaiBlog 188 Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *After discussing eyes Katja surprises Kurumi with glasses, and since Zettai says they look good she keeps them on. *Kurumi also moons later shamelessly, making Zettai blush at her bare ass. She did it because she hates losing even at showing off ass. ZettaiBlog 189 Onihime *Onihime is proud of her huge ass and moons casually. Zettai stares closely at it, admiring her brown ass greatly. He ends up going too close and Onihime ends up farting loudly against his face, causing Zettai to faint. Onihime says that the gas is caused by Setsubun beans she saved for a special occasion and ate today. Zettai wakes up and Onihime says she'll challenge Momoko to a fart contest later. *Later on Onihime says that she will dominate in any relationship. ZettaiBlog 190 Aiko Senoo *Zettai says that glasses aren't only for shy girls, and as proof Katja places a pair on Aiko. She enjoys the new view. *Aiko says she indeed has a nice bum, saying she needs it for sitting. Zettai has a good joke and Aiko mentions that her butt smells terrible. ZettaiBlog 191 Tsubasa Hanekawa *After being hit by the Anger Strike Tsubasa's clothes rip and her bare ass becomes visible. ZettaiBlog 191 Nera Briscoletti/Flora *Nera says that she hasn't met a good man for marriage. Katja offers Zettai and acts as a priest (sadly without the orange bodysuit). She marries Zettai to Nera's ass, and even has Nera release an unladylike fart to approve. Nera after lifts her skirt when Katja tells her to let Zettai kiss her ass, which he does gently. *After talking about glasses Katja sneaks a pair of thick red glasses on Nera. *Katja later suggests that Nera hide Zettai under her big skirt for intimacy with his new wife. *Sadly after the blog Nera breaks up the ass marriage and Kajta makes a crack joke. ZettaiBlog 193 Lingyin Huang *Lingyin starts off attacking Katja but gets whipped out of the Stratos. Then Katja spanked the loli, who moans from the treatment. *Later on she puts on a pair of thick red glasses, which Laura advised her to do. *Lingyin also bribes Zettai by saying she'd sit on Chinese food for him if he raises her score. ZettaiBlog 194 Marika Tachibana *Marika introduces herself by landing on Zettai's face, peaching him deep with her kimono ass. He pulls himself out to talk a bit but after a small amount of time she sits back down on his face. Katja and Chiaki discuss how Zettai is able to write like this, which Katja says he had a lot of training. He doesn't exit her ass until after the blog is over. *Later on Marika discusses how he likes all three of her brown eyes. She couldn't specify due to her proper lady-ness but Katja was bold and explained the meaning. *Marika is also too proper to call it an "ass" though she lifts her leg and rips a shameless fart. She also mentions that female flatulence should be cherished. ZettaiBlog 195 Yui Kotegawa *Katja and Chiaki pile on Yui to keep her from interrupting the blog. She does eventually break loose though. *Yui and the monthly girls all wear sexy outfits. Yui has on a wrestling leotard, Nera wears a Dangerous Swimsuit, Lingyin wears her tight stratos outfit, and Marika has on a black sports bra and backless panties. *For the actual fight Nera starts with a hip attack (which Yui mentions smells) and uses other less-sexy attacks but is taken out by Yui's tight scissorhold). Lingyin then attacks Yui by pressing her flat chest against her and flipping her around, but after some combat Yui wins with a giant swing. Marika starts with a few slaps, but after Yui kicks she holds her down and pins the long-haired girl. Marika then hip-drops and farts several times on her face, winning the battle. Marika also mentions that she had big gassy moves as well. Marika also promises lots of fun after the blog. ZettaiBlog 196 Lina Inverse *When Zettai and the others appear they watch Lina bathing naked, with the camera showing off her bare ass. *Lina is surprised when Zettai says that big asses are great. She then says that she should make her ass huge and mock Naga with her great pear-shaped body. Lina also mentions later that she would wear a sling swimsuit if it improved her magic damage. ZettaiBlog 198 Emi Yusa/Emilia Justina *Zettai bonks Emi as she enters, which makes her roll on the floor with her ass in the air. Katja then lowers her tight skirt and Zettai spanks her pantyhose ass. She enjoys them. *At the end Zettai mentions that the next girl he'll talk about is a goddess that doesn't believe in panties, and Katja mentions that she thought "ass worship" was just something he enjoyed. ZettaiBlog 199 Aqua *Zettai mentions he won't join Aqua's religion of Axis as he only believes in big sexy female asses, but she says that can be arranged. She then shoves her nopan ass against his face which he enjoys a lot. She then orders him to show his devotion by kissing, which he does with pleasure and passion. She loves it too, though sadly he pulls out eventually. *Because Aqua got such a good ass score she displays it proudly. ZettaiBlog 200 Mine *Mine leaps off her sniper post and lands ass-first on Zettai's face. She continues to facesit through the introduction thanks to Katja. After realizing she gets up so Zettai praised her to let him do the blog. *After reviewing her ass Mine says that she'll make her ass become huge and crush him for hours as a thread. Zettai becomes excited instead of threatened. ZettaiBlog 201 Yukikaze Panettone *When Zettai summons the girls a lot of them were in the middle of something. Emi in particular was on the can, so she had to pull up her skirt and panties. Later on, when she's relieved of her duty she, as a summoning I mean, she says that she's been clenching this whole time. *Emi also falls on her nice ass during the battle with the multiple Yukikazes. After Lina uses her spell Yukikaze's clothes are ripped and her fat ass is shown clearly as well. ZettaiBlog 195 Maya Kumashiro *Katja spanks Maya, making her fat ass jiggle and shows Zettai they've met the right girl. She allows the blog, but facesits Zettai the whole time. She's impressed that he obeys orders so well, and pulls up her white dress to reveal a sexy black thong before facesitting without shame. He says it stinks but Maya tells him to deal with it. *Katja mentions that Zettai is impressed with her "brown eye" but it takes a moment for Maya to realize what she meant. Maya and Katja both bond over their shared love of sitting on men, and later on to show her dominance Maya takes off her shoes and stomps Zettai's crotch hard. She stands up after the blog is over, though Zettai comments that the fresh air is boring. ZettaiBlog 202 Konata Izumi *Konata is proud of not bouncing and poses to display her flatness, which Chiaki and Katja follow. Later on when she learns that Zettai likes thick glasses Konata puts on a pair of red ones (saving Katja the trouble). *After complaining that Konata's ass isn't as appealing Zettai says that she should sit on a cornet. Konata says that would be a waste of food but Chiaki says that he'd still eat it. *Zettai says that Konata should be more sadistic, which she tries out and facesits Zettai without shame. He loves it, but she only sits on him until the end of the blog. ZettaiBlog 203 Ayumu Nishizawa *Zettai comments that Ayumu smells bad, like a hamster which she blames on not bathing due to being depressed. Still, he enjoyed the odor and says that she shouldn't bathe at all again and should be proud of her natural odors. *Soon after Ayumu rips a fart, knocking out both assistants and nearly doing so to Zettai. Katja even mentions that they're smellier than her own. Zettai even will do his blog while sniffing up the odors, instead of letting Ayumu open the window. Later on Zettai says that Ayumu should be proud of her farts. ZettaiBlog 204 Lucy Yamagami *After defeating Lucy in Sm4sh Katja decides to spank the recently-blogged girl. ZettaiBlog 205 Saeko Busujima *Saeko is first seen wearing a naked apon only and with her ass revealed nicely. She then drops her katana on accident to show off and shake her fat ass more. *She then backs up and hits Zettai with her fat ass. Saeko then facesits her for the remainder of the blog, forcing him to breathe her sweaty odors. Saeko also purposely jiggles and slaps her ass against his face later on. ZettaiBlog 206 Setsuna Meiou *Zettai crashes into Setsuna, knocking her over. She lands on all fours and shakes her ass which causes him to blush. Setsuna doesn't mind, only wishing that he'd ask for permission next time. *Later on Katja puts glasses on Setsuna, which are red with thick frames. *After discussing her ass Setsuna mentions that there's one thing the series didn't mention. When Zettai starts to pry she time stops and facesits the lucky blogger. She then uses both "Chronos Typhoon" and "Dead Scream" meaning farts which knocks Zettai unconscious. Setsuna is fortunately able to wake him up quickly though. ZettaiBlog 207 Kotoha Hanami *After creating cookies with magic Zettai asks Kotoha what else she can do. He wonders in particular if she can grow to a big size, which she does (to a size of 20 meters). Kotoha then lays face down and Zettai climbs into her pink panties. She then gets tickled and rolls on her back, crushing him with her giantess ass. She even clenches though he enjoys every minute. He continues with the blog like this (meaning he remains there for the remainder of the blog portion). *After Katja mentions that Zettai likes her other "eye flower" he starts exploring and makes Kotoha moan out. Chiaki complains that things are becoming too pornographic. ZettaiBlog 208 Hestia *Zettai completes the blog, and after that the other three girls show up in sexy outfits. Saeko wears her signature naked apron, Setsuna becomes Sailor Pluto and wears a sling swimsuit, and Kotoha turns into Cure Felice in a sarashi and fundoshi. *After the enemy mecha has been defeated Katja spanks Hestia as usual, though she does enjoy it still. Zettaiblog 209 Cattleya *Cattleya arrives and introduces herself to Zettai by showing her huge ass and even bending over. Her ass then gets acquainted with him, as she throws herself back and peaches him. He gets pushed down and facesat by the assy mother and she even says that her ass is nurturing. Cattleya's ass is also big enough that his head is completely hidden too. He begins the blog. *Cattleya mentions her "third eye" which Zettai is staring at during the whole blog. She then jumps and facesits him harder, with Zettai loving the heavy weight (which she's proud of as well). *After the blog Cattleya asks for a hug, but Zettai is stuck in her ass. She blasts him out with a powerful fart. Zettai says it stunk but she took that as a compliment. *Topaz also got his own fanservice scene with Yukari from Ai Kora and Yomiko from Read or Die. Zettaiblog 210 Masane Amaha *After being introduced (and Zettai correctly guessing who it is) Masane appears on top of Zettai and falls on him ass first. He blushes but enjoys being sat on. After asking if her jeans are bothering him Masane takes them off, revealing a black thong and huge flabby cheeks. Zettai stares but as Masane complains about the heavy ass weight he starts by giving her fat ass a massage. She even pulls her thong down for him to do so. Zettai mentions her ass's softness which she takes pride in. She'd also love her ass growing but gets so relaxed that she rips a huge fart. Zettai sniffs up her mature odors without delay. He eventually faints from the gas, but Masane resuscitate him with her powerful FARTSt aid. *After the blog starts and eyes are talked about Masane puts on red thick-framed glasses. She also mentions all the girls this month will wear them. Masane also discusses her fat hopefully-growing ass after talking about her body and says it might go past 100 cm. Masane later kisses Zettai's forehead and he's able to fondle her ass more. *After the blog is over Masane allows Zettai to rest on her ass until the next blog. She ends the blog with a bonus fart. Zettaiblog 211 Rinko Iori *Rinko asks Zettai to help carry boxes for her and he agrees. She teases him by showing that she's wearing a naked apron and bends over to show off her fat mature ass. Rinko also squishes a Dianna Soreil figure by sitting on it, calling herself a "Moon Queen". They also later play a GunPla battle with Zettai being a Ball. Rinko's fat ass squishes him and "tortures" him with the strong odors before he enters her anus and gets farted out. She also promises more sexy battles like this through the week. *After discussing her eyes Rinko says that he probably loves her "third eye" more. Later on Rinko sits on Zettai's lap after he talks about her fat mature ass. *Due to Rinko getting such a good score she asks for a kiss. Zettai puckers up and she presses her fat ass against his face, likely hiding his whole head. She mentions that she knew he loved kissing asses more due to her motherly instinct. As the blog ends he's still kissing Rinko's "end". ZettaiBlog 212 Irisviel von Einzbern *Irisviel enters the blog and gives Zettai a big hug. After introductions she tells him to hug her motherly ass next, but as he does so he says that it's not too big. This inspires her to use magic to enhance it, growing to over two-and-a-half times her previous size (at 210 cm currently). He thanks her with kisses and nibbles, exciting Irisviel. She then blows a massive fart but Zettai sniffs the odors quickly. As thanks she wants him to carry her huge ass the whole blog, which he does on his shoulders. *Irisviel also mentions that she'll avoid water hoses, making Zettai comment that she'll keep her natural superior aromas. Later on she also comments that she'll wear naked apron as normal clothes won't be able to cover her new huge ass. Zettai asks if she'll sit on his meals as well, which she will. *After the blog is over Irisviel sits on Zettai with her colossal ass, which he loves. She also says that she'll stay this way all week until his next blog, including staying huge and other fun assy play. ZettaiBlog 213 Ringo Hoshimiya *Ringo starts by giving Zettai a hug. She then asks him to dance, and although he's reluctant at first she makes an offer he can't refuse. Ringo starts by facesitting him, then picking him up with his head still engulfed in her fat mature ass. She then enters the transformation chamber, ending up in a tight bodysuit. She dances around, with Zettai still inside. Ringo even farts freely, the sound being trapped due to the soundproof suit. Zettai feels like fainting by the end of the dance, and when Ringo releases him she comments on how sweaty her ass is now. *Later on Ringo mentions how her ass is far better than her bony daughters, even if it's not shown off in canon. Later on she also says Zettai should become her son and she'll take his virginity like all mothers should. She can still be frisky, after all. ZettaiBlog 214 Mage *Mage shyly approaches the group, but Zettai surprises her. As a result she uses a random spell and she transforms him into a thong. The only way that Mage can repair this is to apply an amount of the caster's ass sweat, so Katja forces her to take off her bikini bottom and puts Zettai's thong-body on. Mage comments that the thong feels small, and that it's wedging deep between her ass. *After exposition Zettai changes back, with his face still between Mage's fat ass. He enjoys the peaching but she soon puts her bottom back on. *Later on after discussing Libido, Katja pokes Mage's facial cheek. To complete the joke Zettai pokes Mage's exposed buttcheek. ZettaiBlog 215: Sega Saturn *After hearing that Saturn is somewhat of a spellcaster Mage offers a sling swimsuit. Saturn is embarrassed but changes behind a tree. Zettai mentions how arousing she looks in it as well. *Later on Saturn puts on red thick-framed glasses after talking about her eyes. Zettai also mentions that he'll look at her brown eye after the blog, which confuses Saturn a little. Saturn is also proud of her ass, showing it off fine. She also peaches Zettai as a bonus. ZettaiBlog 216: Mazinger Z/Z-chan *Z-chan says her ass is deadly when she has too much spice. She later shows off her bare ass when talking about people who complain about sex. She then hip drops Zettai, saying that he'll be her seat for the rest of the blog. She also keeps her ass bare until the end of the blog. *Later on Z-chan says that her third eye can shoot Rust Tornadoes. To prove it she lets one rip on Zettai's face. ZettaiBlog 217: Ai-Chan *When Zettai activates his ring many girls appear, including some that attack in fanservice ways. These include: ** Sakura using hip attacks during her All-Out Pummeling, as well as a Boston Crab. ** Mikan using Breakneck Blitz to send her ass ramming towards the terrible villainess. ** Cthuko's Inferno Overdrive is a flaming attack that comes out of her red ass, which Ai-chan comments also stinks. ** Tomo's Shattered Psyche facesits her plenty as well. ** Finally, Takane's Twinkle Tackle causes her to hit Ai-chan with her huge ass then fart her so far away she becomes a twinkle in the sky. ZettaiBlog 218: Cherry *Cherry greets Zettai by grabbing onto him in a glomping fashion. After that the lovely Cherry removes her outfit to reveal a naked apron, ordering Zettai to kiss her ass. He certainly does so, and she mentions that this is the ideal first kiss. *Cherry also mentions that her third eye is the regular shape and puts on thick-framed red glasses afterward. ZettaiBlog 219: Hinagiku Tamano *Hinagiku arrives in her wedding dress but soon transforms out of it. This means that her bare ass is shown off. Sadly she doesn't stay in her leotard much. *Hinagiku also complains about Zettai talking about her short hair, so she gets him in a leg hold and pulls hard. He enjoys this. She also teases him with wishing that her ass was bigger and meatier, but she depresses him when she reveals it was a joke. Katja then tells Hinagiku to apologize with a "SAINT TORNADO DREAMING", meaning a huge fart. Zettai cheers up easily, and Hinagiku mentions she enjoys teasing with casual farting as well. *After the blog Hinagiku hugs Zettai, flustering him. ZettaiBlog 220: Umi Ryuuzaki *Umi demands respect, so Zettai hugs her pantyhose legs worshiping them. She kicks him away, though she doesn't mind him admiring them from afar. Katja offers Umi's ass instead, lifting the ojou's skirt and Zettai touches her ass. She likes it, with Zettai mentioning how soft it is and she moves after saying how sensitive her ass is. *Later on Umi puts on thick-framed blue glasses. Even later Zettai says she should be like other CLAMP girls and sit on the mascot, but Umi refuses. ZettaiBlog 221: Mai Kawakami *Mai tries to fight prematurely but Zettai says it's foul. Mai mentions that reminds her of Reina being gassy when overeating which makes Zettai jealous. *When Mai is defeated with the Anger Strike Her skirt and panties are destroyed, showing off her surprisingly fat ass. ZettaiBlog 222: Quele Sellie *Quele thanks Zettai for cheering her up by having him kiss her mooning ass. She even orders him to do so, saying a great phrase. He does so, pleasing Quele who enjoys having her ass kissed. This was just a trick though as now he's bound to a pact with her ass. This meant that he has to do a blog on her or she'll curse his soul to her ass. *Quele also puts on thick red glasses, in preparation for Topaz's blog. After talking about facesitting Quele also sits on Zettai's face for the remainder of the blog, or at least until he had to explain something. She does compliment her seat, saying that she could get used to using Zettai in this way. ZettaiBlog 223: Aika Tsube/TailBlue *After discussing glasses Aika puts on her pair of thick-framed red glasses, keeping them on for likely the whole blog. *Aika also defeated an Eremerian with toupee, giving her the gigantic ass attribute. She shows it off, growing her ass to double the normal size. Zettai loves it so much that he presses his face against her gigantic ass, burying his head while helping her carry it. She's very proud as well, though to continue the blog Zettai pulls his head out. *After the blog ends Aika goes to leave but gets stuck in the doorway due to having such a huge ass. Zettai has to push her free, pressing against said gigantic ass. Once out she shakes her ass as she leaves. ZettaiBlog 224: Yuki Nonaka *After the assistants leave Yuki gives Zettai a passionate kiss. After introducing herself she also suggests that he spank her ass. She even pulls down her panties so that she can be spanked for the whole blog (as he'll use his other hand to write). She moans longingly from every spank, saying ass play is the best. *Yuki says her brown eye is better than her golden ones, offering Zettai the chance to stare at it. Later on she proves that she can use her ass just fine, peaching him with her fat ass. Yuki also comments that she hasn't bathed in some time and rips a huge fart that makes Zettai faint. She wakes him up with ass-slaps. ZettaiBlog 225: Satsuki Ranjou *Katja points a scouter at Satsuki to see what her sizes are. It is revealed that her ass is 110 cm, breaking the scouter. She's also proud that the assistants say she has a fat ass, saying that's how she'll attract her Oniisama. *Later on after discussing clothes Satsuki tears hers off to reveal a naked apron. Zettai is amazed at seeing her 110 cm ass clearer like this, but she hip attacks him for staring. ZettaiBlog 226: Rin Misumi *During the battle Rin uses the Nobel Gundam, complete with the tight suit. Later on when breaking out of an icy trap Rin's curves jiggle around. *More importantly later on Aika gathers the powers from other girls and activates her giantess attribute, growing to a size to match the Gundam. Zettai is distracted by her gigantic ass. ZettaiBlog 227: Kobato Hasegawa *When asking Zettai to blog her Kobato calls him a filthy mongrel. This leads Katja to think that she should be trained in femdom. *After discussing Kobato's eyes there's a good conversation about her "brown eye". The idea goes over her head though, due to her youth. Later on Zettai calls her lighting her farts as a waste of what could improve the air. Kobato responds with a loud powerful fart which makes him squirm. Katja is even a little jealous of Kobato's gas. ZettaiBlog 228: Akiko Tachibana *After talking about her friend Akiko wants a bigger ass. Katja gives it to her by spanking her ass until it's swollen. When she leaves at the end she promises that when she returns she'll have meatier cheeks as well. ZettaiBlog 229: Sanae Dekomori *After Zettai discusses Sanae's hair she gets angry and wraps him up in the "MJÖLNIR HAMMER, ROPE TRAP MODE". He enjoys it, especially being at her mercy, but sadly she releases him quickly. ZettaiBlog 230: Ryouka Narusawa *During the battle with Ryouka Akiko throws a helmet and pops her oversized fake udders. *In order to block a rocket Kobato inflated her ass to reflect the attack back at Ryouka. She takes the blow, leaving the villain's clothes ripped and her ass exposed. ZettaiBlog 231: Yoshiko Tsushima *After talking about Yoshiko/Yohane's ass she wonders why he was talking about her round buttocks, praising their softness and supple touch in her chuunibyou fashion. Sadly Yohane wouldn't show her ass herself (after Zettai said that it wouldn't help her score), but Katja pulls down her skirt to expose her Chuuni black thong ass. *Yohane gets angry about this and says that if he does this again she'll curse him into becoming her thong. He plays along even when she mentions her nefarious gases, and especially when she promises to eat extra-spicy meals and blast him with methane gases. *Later on Yohane gets intrigued by Katja's idea of femdom. She offered to give the idol lessons afterwards. ZettaiBlog 232: Rin Shibuya *Zettai enjoys Rin's outfits and she enters wearing a backless wedding dress. She then blushes as her ass is completely exposed, with Katja making sure she uses the proper word. Zettai also says that he likes seeing her great ass since she's his favorite. *Later on Katja places glasses with thick red frames on Rin. After discussing her ass she shows it off to the camera as well, and Zettai spanks her ass too. Rin does enjoy it still. ZettaiBlog 233: Reina Kousaka *After the blog Reina challenges the other girls to a battle. She does this by dropping her skirt and exposing her black panties. She then takes them off, showing off her bare ass and sends the party back with an ass trumpet attack. *She then discusses how she trained her ass for such an attack, in case her trumpet is stolen. Zettai enjoys Reina's blast and only defends against it so that his readers wouldn't suffer the loss of his blogs. *While Reina is bent over charging (by rubbing her stomach) Rin talks about how her and the idols have trained for such a move. She then brings the previously blogged idols including Yohane, Ringo, Ran, Nico, Chihaya, Iori, Sakura, Takane, Saki, Lacus, Tsubasa, and Ranko. The idols then all moon Reina and let lose with a powerful fart attack. Reina is no match and is blown away. Zettai loved the farting idols even though they had to leave. Category:Anime Blogs